This Life As I Know It Its Over Now
by SmileAndConfusePeople
Summary: Daphne's world comes crashing down around her


"_If you could have any wish you wanted, what would it be?"_

"_I would wish for our lives together to never end."_

If only she had known how it would end.

_14 hours earlier_

The light streamed in through the pale curtains, flowing across the room and illuminating the bed where two people lay. The covers had been tangled and wrapped around two bodies.

The man, Theodore, propped himself up on his elbow and stared admiringly at his still sleeping girlfriend. Her mouth was slightly open and every now and then she would close it and open it again. Theo pressed his finger against her lips, rubbing along the bottom lip.

She sighed and rolled onto her back, one hand coming up to tangle in her hair where it stayed. Theo smiled and leaned over, pressing a light kiss to her nose then her lips.

"You're watching me sleep again."

Theo smirked as Daphne opened her eyes and half turned to face him. "No, I'm waking you up again."

Daphne swatted him on the arm. "You know I don't like it when you do that."

"Well then, you shouldn't look so mesmerising in the morning."

"Mesmerising?" Daphne scoffed as she pulled at her messy hair. "You call messy hair and morning breath mesmerising?"

"That is so _Daphne_."

"What is?"

"I compliment you, you find fault."

He climbed out of bed and stalked towards the bathroom. The door was just about to close in Daphne's face when she stuck her foot out, stopping it in its tracks.

"You know, I actually kinda like it when you watch me sleep. It makes me feel safe. And when you lean over to kiss me I get to smell your scent, you smell fresh and it makes me want to wake up and kiss you."

Theo smirked. "I smell fresh?"

Daphne sighed. "I'm _trying_ to apologise here. Do I have your forgiveness?"

Theo smiled. "Yes, you do." He stepped back to open the door wider. "Join me?"

_She stood still and silent, tears gliding down her face as the words repeated themselves over and over in her head._

_The silence broke and she screamed, yelled and cried._

_10 hours earlier_

"Be careful out there, won't you?"

Theo grinned. "Of course."

Daphne sighed. "I'm serious, Theo. I know you think you're fearless but that's not true. Fearlessness leads to recklessness, and _that_ leads to disaster."

Theo also sighed. "Alright, if I promise to be careful, will you stop being such a worry wart?"

"I'll promise anything if it means you coming home in one piece."

He took her hands in his. "If you could have any wish you wanted, what would it be?"

"I would wish for our lives together to never end."

Theo dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Consider it granted." He kissed her fingers, then her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_She gripped her stomach as pain ripped through her, searing hot and burning. Everything hurt; her heart, her lungs, her stomach._

_10 minutes ago_

Daphne opened the door, two Aurors stood there.

"Miss Greengrass?" The one on the left said.

"Yes."

"May we come in? We have some news regarding your partner."

"No, you may not. Tell me now"

"I really think it best if you sat down for this."

"And I really think it best if you just spat it out already; I'm starting to get bored."

The Aurors exchanged looks. Hesitantly the one on the right spoke.

"There was an altercation earlier in Diagon Alley; your partner Theodore Nott was involved. He was accused of Death Eater antics and attacked by a fellow wizard. We believe he tried to defend himself but unfortunately…"

"Don't say it. Just… don't say it."

"I'm very sorry Miss Greengrass. If there is anything you would like us…"

The rest of his sentence was cut off by Daphne slamming the door shut and throwing a locking charm at it. She stood still and silent.

_You were meant to come home to me, you promised. You weren't careful, you thought you were fearless, you thought everyone would have moved on by now. But they couldn't forget the past. Death Eater, Death Eater, DEATH EATER! That's all you were to them. You were never someone who switched sides at the last moment, you were never someone who repented. Not to them, to them you were always evil._

_It wasn't meant to end like this. It was never meant to be this hard._

But when the dust settles and it's all over. Everything ends.


End file.
